questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Liontaurs in Tarna
Liontaurs are one of the many Tauric creatures endemic to Glorianna. They have the head and body of a lion combined with the torso, shoulders, and arms of a human. They are native to the savannas of Fricana. Liontaurs are rulers of the city of Tarna. This ancient walled fortress is the largest city in southern Fricana and is the center of trading. liontaur society is ruled by a King who earns the title by courage and actions. The King rules until the Council of Judgment deems him unfit. The Council consists of six of the leading females - warrior, wizard, priestess, mother, Youth, and Speaker. The female liontaurs do most of the work of the society. They make up the majority of the guard force. The roles of merchant, wielders of Power, and managers are exclusively female. Young adult male liontaurs are expected to leave their family and the city for a year's time or more to prove their worth. The ones who survive and return with animal hides and other treasures will soon find a female to be his mate. If he returns with great wealth, he may take many wives who desire him for a mate. Liontaurs worship Sekhmet, the Nile Goddess.https://web.archive.org/web/20040405102547fw_/http://www.transolar.com:80/TSLiontaur.html Rakeesh Sah Tarna The most famous king of Tarna in recent history was Rakeesh. Rakeesh traveled to many distant lands and earned great honor before returning to his homeland to teach his people what he had learned. They, in turn, judged his worth and his words, and made him their king. Unlike other Liontaur rulers or males of status, Rakeesh took only one wife, the Wizardess Kreesha. She bore him a son, Shakra, and a daughter, Reeshaka. Rakeesh's connections with the outside world brought prosperity to Tarna, and his wisdom was respected even by the Council of Judgment. In the year five of the rulership of Rakeesh, trouble came to the savanna lands. The Simbani people, great warriors and herdsmen of cattle who provided Tarna with meat, were fearful. They spoke of following the strange tracks of an unknown creature that slaughtered many tens of game animals, and yet did not feed upon the corpses. One day, a group of Simbani Elders asked to speak with the King of Tarna. A Simbani village was destroyed in the night, and every living thing in that village had been killed. The Elders asked the Liontaurs to come to their aid against this unknown threat. Never before had the Simbani asked for help from Tarna. rakeesh convinced the Council to agree to the Simbani request. Tarna sent five young males and two experienced female warriors to hunt this monster down. Five nights passed and the word came back from the Simbani -- all had been slain. Rakeesh then called the Council of Judgment and said that the Liontaurs of Tarna must rise as one and go to war with the Simbani against this terrible threat. But the Council disagreed with their king. Never before had the Liontaurs gone to war. Never had a Liontaur fought at the side of a human. Tarna had already lost two warriors to this monster. Let the Simbani handle their own fight. Rakeesh argued and spoke for days to convince the Council that a threat to the Simbani was a threat to Tarna. But the walls of Tarna were tall and strong and had never fallen to an enemy. No mere monster could threaten the safety of the Liontaur city. And so, Rakeesh's words fell upon ears which would not listen. The Council gave their final word. "'No Liontaur shall aid the Simbani against this monster." Only Kreesha knew Rakeesh's words were true. She watched her mate pace restlessly each night, trying to think of words to sway the deaf. She tried to comfort him. "The Simbani are great warrors. They will fight and destroy the monster." Rakeesh shook his mane. "The Simbani are fearful. They do not know how to face this creature they have never seen. They do not know how to fight a shadow that comes in the night. We must help them!" "The Council has spoken," replied Kreesha solemnly. "It will not speak on this matter again." At these words, Rakeesh threw back his head and roared. "Then I shall make them speak! What good is it to be a Ruler, if I cannot rule? What good are laws, if they are not just? If I cannot lead my people against this menace, then I shall lead the Simbani!" References Category:Alternate Canon Category:Articles (HTBAH)